


Not a Dream

by coeurvolant



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, F/F, Romance, things are Implied lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coeurvolant/pseuds/coeurvolant
Summary: When someone loved as much as Kaoru did, the word slowly loses its meaning.
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Udagawa Tomoe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Not a Dream

"This really isn't my scene..." Misaki said, looking around the crowd nervously as she huddled behind Kaoru -as flamboyant as the older girl was, she did serve as quite a good battering ram in these trying times.

"My dear Misaki, the world is our stage and we are but its performers. Tonight, the club will serve as the venue for our most wondrous production of them all." The violet-haired girl responded dramatically, flipping her hair across her shoulders and eliciting the squeals of many others around her.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say." Misaki grumbled, less than pleased to have been literally dragged to a club on her birthday. She had _told_ her friends that she wanted no party, making sure to especially remind Kokoro of the fact; naturally, the other girl had taken her words and twisted them to use against her, likely insisting to everyone that she dearly _wanted_ a surprise party, which is why she was taking extra care to remind everyone that the special day was coming up.

Really, Misaki could not facepalm herself any harder. This happened every year -last year she made sure not to mention any birthday talk since early _July_ , but of course, when the first of October rolled up, her friends had dragged her to an amusement park that Kokoro had completely booked out for the day. She guessed Kaoru got the honor of picking the venue this time. 

"Ooh, look at them Misaki!" Kokoro yelled above the noise surrounding the group, "They have a DJ here! Like what you used to do!" She exclaimed excitedly, grabbing the other girl's hand to drag her closer to the stage. 

"Aha...yeah, I guess so..." Misaki mumbled, still not used to having her high school identity as Michelle exposed, even after so long. 

"We need louder _dancing_ music!" Hagumi insisted from behind the two, clapping them on the back as she started bobbing up and down excitedly, Kokoro quickly joining suit and throwing her limbs here and there.

"Ah, for our dear Misaki, I will make a personal request." Kaoru said with a wink, blowing a kiss at the birthday girl, who grimaced so hard she was sure her entire face was scrunched up. Kanon laughed awkwardly from her other side, smiling apologetically at Misaki as the violet-haired girl took her leave. 

Misaki watched Kaoru walk towards the stage, the group cautiously surrounding her -and tripping over themselves for a chance to speak with her, really -backing away slowly as they made a path for her. She grinned every so often at the occasional girl who wandered hopefully to her side, eventually making her way up to the red-haired DJ. She made a gesture, the DJ pressing the loop auto button on her mixer and sliding her over-sized headset off before squatting down and leaning towards Kaoru. She furrowed her eyebrows, cupping a hand around her ear as she bent forwards more. 

Misaki hoped with all her heart Kaoru was not requesting something weird -if she heard "Happy Birthday" blaring over the club anytime soon, she would actually _obliterate_ the older girl. 

* * *

"Sorry, _what_?!" Tomoe yelled back at the admittedly gorgeous girl who was standing below her on stage. Sure, the club was _loud_ -and she was having a hard time hearing after wearing her headset all night, but she was almost positive she heard this...beautiful _specimen_ request for her to play "Happy Birthday". In a _club_ , nonetheless. 

"Ah, I said -," The voice of the violet-haired stranger in front of her was drowned out once more as another round of loud squeals appeared from her side, a group of excited looking girls pulling out their phones to snap pictures of her. 

_Was she perhaps some sort of celebrity?_ Tomoe wondered to herself. She shook her head, making another gesture to her ears as she slid her headset fully off, placing them on her mixer as she reached her arms out towards the stranger, who grabbed onto her and helped her off the stage.

"Can you hear me now?" Tomoe felt a shiver run up her spine as the other person whispered lowly right into her ear, her arms still around the stranger's neck. 

"Yep." She responded, hoping her voice was not shaking as much as it did in her head. 

"Perfect! I was saying, it's my dear friend's birthday today, and I was wondering if you could play 'Happy Birthday' for her?" She asked, her crimson eyes sparkling as she pulled back.

Tomoe's shoulders shook with laughter, reaching out two hands as she grabbed the other girl's face and spoke loudly, "That's gonna be a solid no from me." She said, chuckling, "Unless you hate your friend, that is. Why don't I do you all a favor and pick something you guys can _actually_ dance too?" She asked.

The violet-haired girl blinked a few times, momentary confusion flashing across her face before she nodded happily, "If you say so. Only if you'll have this dance with me."

Tomoe blushed, "Wow you sound old-fashioned." She joked, "I accept. I'll find you on the dance floor then...?"

"Kaoru." 

* * *

  
Kaoru's eyes flew open as she woke up, her eyes blurring momentarily before being greeted by the white ceiling of her high-rise condo. She yawned, stretching her arms above herself until they hit the headboard of her bed. She was tired. And _sore_. What had even happened last night? The last thing she remembered was dancing with the rest of her friends, even Misaki getting into the scene as Kokoro bought the birthday girl her fourth kamikaze. 

She turned to her side, snatching the phone off her nightstand as she checked the time. _8:23am_. Still relatively early, but she had always been a morning person and typically crawled out of bed at 7:00am. Kaoru didn't usually have much reason to stay indoors anyways, not when all her adoring little kittens were waiting _outside_ for her.

Crimson eyes narrowed as her phone vibrated, indicating she had received a text from none other than her dear friend, Kokoro.

_lol_

The message simply said, imploring Kaoru to quickly hold her phone to her face, unlocking it as she began to type a response back. If it was anything like the previous year, Kokoro had likely taken some very compromising pictures of herself -she really hoped she hadn't emptied her stomach last night, though. Like she did last year at the amusement park.

_It's probably best you don't check the news right now._

A new message from Misaki popped up, as Kaoru instinctively brought her hand towards the remote on her nightstand. What did she mean by that? Should she turn the TV on? What channel would she even look at? The object was pretty much decorational in her home, seeing as how she was rarely ever here. Where else was she supposed to refer to for checking the news?! Twitter?! She felt herself have a minor panic attack as she began responding back to Misaki instead, figuring the other girl would be able to explain more briefly and concisely than whatever Kokoro would have to say on the matter.

_What happened?_

There was a pause as she awaited Misaki's response, the ellipsis dotting above her name seeing like they would never disappear.

_You got pretty wasted last night._

Kaoru let out a small shriek, dropping her phone onto the ground as she felt two arms snake from behind to wrap tightly around her waist. She turned around slowly, the covers on her bed pushing downwards until a messy head of red hair popped out, snuggling comfortably into her neck. 

"Good morning." The girl said sleepily, teal eyes opening tiredly as she looked upwards, "You sure kept me up all night." 

_What the fuck happened?!_

**Author's Note:**

> a short start lol i wrote this on a whim so idk where anything's going...!!  
> i guess this is like an intro ?  
> rating is upped bc charas are aged-up so lots of implied things and cursing
> 
> the song tomoe plays in the club (and the fic name) is not a dream by DDC !  
> i don't rly like k-pop // listen to it but...it got recc'd to me and it's a catchy song LOL


End file.
